Bigby's Grasping Hand
Description A giant hand appears and attacks the target. If the hand hits and succeeds in a grapple check the opponent will be held for the duration of the spell. Only one grasping hand can affect the target at once. Working Notes The grapple hit check is made if the caster overcomes the targets spell resistance, and is made using this formula: Caster Roll: d20 + Primary Spell Ability Modifier + Caster level + 10 - 1 Target Roll: Target's full AC If Caster Roll is greater or equal to the Target's AC, they made a successful grapple attempt. (The +10 -1 is hand size modifiers). Right away, a grapple hold check is made to apply the starting round hold effect. There are no more spell resistance checks. The hold check uses the formula: Caster Roll: d20 + Primary Spell Ability Modifier + Caster Level + 10 + 4 Target Roll: d20 + Full base attack bonus + Size Modifier + Strength Ability Modifier If the casters roll is greater or equal to the target's roll, they have performed a successful grapple hold check. An additional grapple hold check is made every single round up to the end of the spells duration. Each time the target fails a grapple hold check, they are immobilized for 6 seconds. Bug notes x0_s0_bigby3.nss Line 60: This spell doesn't use the NWN2 ApplyMetamagicDurationMods() and ApplyMetamagicDurationTypeMods() functions. There are various odd things defined and unused; nDuration as a parameter in RunGrappleHold() - due to it being altered to up to nCasterLevel DelayCommand() functions. Line 81: The change to nCasterLevel DelayCommand()'s might be not a good idea too, and it could run fine as the other bigby spells, firing another DelayCommand()ed RunGrappleHold() (which still doesn't need nDuration though). It also does 1 too many. At level 20 We should do 20 instances of the RunGrappleHold(), instead it does 20. It likely will still work correctly, due to how it tracks the spell with the temporary visual effect. %At least one of these numbers should be 20 +/- 1, rather than 20. Line 83: The other problem is that this status check is just silly, it runs instantly, not when the delayed function occurs, and the function GZGetDelayedSpellEffectsExpired() checks for if the target is dead / caster is valid on line 126 anyway. This could be uncommented. Gameplay notes An effective "paralysis/stun" spell which doesn't rely on a Will Save - effective against lower BAB/Strength target such as opposing Sorcerors and Wizards, or, as long as the initial grapple AC check is passed, low strength Rogues, Bards and other creatures. It might effectively remove them from the entire combat if they do not have enough luck with rolls, or have a very low base attack bonus and Strength modifier compared to your own ability modifier and caster level. The hold effect is not actual an actual Stun, but has similar effects. The best part is there is no immunity to it. A Bigby's Grasping hand will always affect the enemy regardless of their immunities or even if they have Freedom of Movement cast on them, or is of a race usually unaffected by Stun and Paralysis such as Undead. The spell also is unique for an Evocation spell - it has no use of the standard modifiers of (Greater) Spell Focus or things that modify the standard Spell Save DC. This makes it useful for non-Evocation casters who need a good single target holding spell. Notes from NWN1 The NWN2 script/spell has additional checks for releasing the target, rather then a single initial check. The extra checks are much more balanced. It is noted that the changes were based on Bigby's Crushing Hand which was also altered.